A ball of rage
by Col Sanders
Summary: A new child meets Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks, what secrets will this child unvail?


"You want to train boy?" Vegeta asked looming over Trunks.  
"Yes!" Trunks said proud.  
"First we find your level."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Let's just say you don't do much." Vegeta said cracking his knuckles.  
"Where are we going to do this, dad?"  
"You will call me sensei, while training... we will be doing it in the gravity room, the gravity will be normal."  
"Okay, sensei."   
"We will begin tomorrow at sun rise."  
"Okay." Trunks said looking outside. His say-jin tail swaying with   
excitement.  
"Get going to bed, it will be a hard morning."  
"Okay dad."  
The next morning...  
"Wake boy..." Vegeta said looking over Trunks in his bed, sound asleep.   
"Boy!"  
"Wha... Huh!" Trunks awoke sitting up.  
"Get your gi on we're beginning."  
"Okay." Trunks said jumping out of bed and getting his gi on.   
"You will not be given breakfast today."  
"Why is that."  
"Never question. I will answer if I feel it is a sensible question...   
You will not have breakfast because it will make the first part... easier."  
"On me?"  
"No. On me." Vegeta said cracking his knuckles once again.  
Trunks finished getting on his gi.  
"Move it boy!"  
"I'm ready."  
"A few... rules."  
"Okay."  
"Rule one... I set the rules. Rule two... you do not question my method.   
Rule three... You will not tell your mother, if she questions you were   
roughhousing. Rule four... Never let your guard down. Last rule... Rules   
are made to be broken, but be aware of the consequences... Come we are   
going to the gravity room." Vegeta said walking off with Trunks close   
behind. They entered the vast room.  
"Your first part of training is letting the sensei know your limits..."  
"What do I do, sensei?"  
"You will do nothing but try to stay standing and take the pain."  
"Fair..." He couldn't finish before being kneed in the stomach.  
"I told you not to let your guard down!" Vegeta said back handing   
Trunks, sending him to the ground, nose bleeding and coughing up blood.   
"Get up!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks staggered up. "Good... you do as I   
say!" he said uppercutting Trunks, sending him to the ground yet again.   
He ran up to Trunks and stomped on his stomach. "Trunks!"  
"Huhhh..." Trunks said wearily. The urge he had to vomit from the blow   
to the stomach over whelming. The taste of sour stomach acid on his   
tongue.  
"You will reply yes sensei!" Vegeta said stomping on Trunks stomach yet again. The taste in Trunks mouth gagging. "How are you feeling boy?"  
"Fine, sensei." Trunks muttered.  
"You will not lie!" Vegeta said stomping on Trunks stomach yet again.   
"Get up!" He yelled as Trunks staggered up yet again. "Good." Vegeta   
said as he charged Trunks and landed a fist into his stomach. Trunks   
went down into an all four position and vomited up blood and some   
contents from his stomach. Vegeta used his foot to push Trunks over onto   
his back. "How are you feeling!?!"  
"Bad!"  
"You will reply with sensei as the last word in your sentence!" Vegeta   
yelled as he stomped on Trunks stomach, yet again, making him vomit more   
blood. "You get it boy!?!"  
"Yes... sensei!" he gasped.  
"Good!" Vegeta said walking, plotting. "That was a good start... get up,   
go clean yourself and get breakfast, we will continue at nine o'clock."  
"Yes, sensei." Trunks said getting up cut and bruised. He was than   
knocked to the ground.  
"Never let your guard down, boy."  
"Yes, sensei." Trunks said limping out of the room.  
"Not bad for an 8 year old." Vegeta walked out of the room pondering.  
Several years later...  
"I have to what mom!?!"  
"You are going to school young man that's that."  
"But mom... I'm always smarter than the other kids, why can't I continue   
home school."  
"I don't care mister, you are going to school tomorrow and that's that!   
Besides you need it."  
"Ohhh... But mom that will interfere with my training."  
"Your WHAT!?!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was in the area at the time.  
"That boy is going to regret telling her." Vegeta said walking into the   
kitchen. "Hello." He said in his usual voice.  
"Vegeta you've been training him!"  
"Yes I have women... for the past couple years. He was the one that wanted to do it."  
"But dad!!!"  
"You're the one that broke the rules, you face the consequences." Vegeta   
said philosophically.   
The next morning...  
"Trunks wake up!" Bulma yelled at her son. "Don't make me come up there,   
with your father!" She said as he flew downstairs dressed in his school   
clothes. He had his favorite capsule corp. shorts and shirt and his   
capsule corp. vest. "You're looking good."  
"Well considering the bruises I think I better look good."  
"Chi Chi's son's going to be there so you'll have someone there with   
you."  
"Great." Trunks said walking over to the table. His bruised face was   
nothing out of the ordinary for him. He ate his breakfast. "When do we   
have to get going?" Trunks asked looking at the clock.  
"We'll get going in a couple minutes. Here's all your school supplies,   
and here's your lunch." Bulma said handing Trunks two capsules.  
"Mom can't I just carry my stuff like regular kids?"  
"Sure, just keep your lunch in that capsule."  
"Okay, okay."  
"I'll pick you up half an hour late so you can talk with your friends,   
okay?"  
"Okay."  
Meanwhile at the Son house...   
"Goten come here, I have your stuff ready." Chi Chi yelled. Goten came   
walking down in his gi, a mini version of what Goku had. It was   
depressing looking at Goten to Chi Chi, his resemblance to his father   
was amazing. "Here's your stuff. I know you're wondering, why. I'm doing   
this so that you can meet some friends." Chi Chi said handing Goten his   
massive backpack. It was nothing to him. Goten and Chi Chi got into the   
car and drove off. They arrived at the school. "Goten, try to make some   
friends, besides Bulma's son will be here so cheer up. And don't break   
anything okay."  
"I won't break anything mom. Can I go super say-jin?"  
"Depends, use your judgement... I'll see you at 4:00, I'll be late!" Chi   
Chi said driving off. He had his massive backpack. He looked around at   
the other kids, all trying so hard to hold up their supplies. He saw a   
short kid his age not even trying to carry his stuff. Goten walked up to   
him.  
"Hey, names Goten." Goten said cheerfully.  
"Alex." The boy said.  
"Cool... hey you have a strong ki are you a martial artist or   
something."  
"Yeah as a matter of a fact I am." Alex replied. "Come here, school   
doesn't start for a while so I can show you something." Alex said going   
to the playground, empty currently. He dropped his stuff. "You see I'm   
not your average kid. My mom says the doctors added this stuff to my DNA   
and I'm like part say-jin, whatever that is."  
Goten just looked at him. "You think you're a say-jin huh." Goten   
dropped his stuff. "Can you do this?" he asked powering up. He went   
super say-jin.  
"Hey, I can do that." Alex said going super say-jin. His former dark   
brown hair now turned yellow gold standing up in a cream puff shape, his   
eyes green, and the golden aura strong.  
"Hmmm. let me try something." Goten said. He threw a quick punch, only   
to be caught by Alex. "Looks like you are part say-jin."  
"That's not the half of it." Alex said going back to normal. Goten did   
the same. Trunks was looking at the boys, sensing their strong ki. "Come   
out, whoever you are!" Alex said. Trunks stepped out. "Who are you?"'  
"I'm Trunks."  
"I know you somehow." Goten said. "I felt the same way about you Alex."  
"I know the feeling." Alex said. "Hey aren't you the kid whose brother   
beat Cell?" Alex asked Goten.  
"Yeah."  
"That Hercule guy is such a fraud..." Alex said. "I so want to challenge   
him to a match."  
"Hey how's about we all meet here at recess." Trunks suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Goten said. "Feel like doing a little sparing...   
Can you guys do ki blasts?"  
"Yeah." Alex said. "Why, what do you do?"  
"I can do a thing my brother taught me, it's called a Kamehameha."  
"Cool." Alex said. "My dad's friend taught me that."  
"Weird." Goten said.  
"Yeah." Trunks added. The bell rang. "See you guys at recess." Trunks   
yelled running off. Alex and Goten grabbed their stuff and ran off.   
"Who's your teacher?" Goten asked.  
"Mr. Mitzu."   
"Man we even have the same teacher... This is so cool."  
During lunch...  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks said walking over. "Hey Alex."  
"Hey." Goten and Alex said in unison.   
"What you guys going to do at recess?" Trunks asked.  
"How's about a little tag, I could get some of my friends." Alex   
suggested. "With instant transmission, I think I might have a small   
advantage."  
"How do you know about all these things Alex?"  
"Well I have a friend, named Goku he teaches me when I'm at home, alone.   
The weird thing is he's not really there, he's just in my mind."  
Goten's jaw practically hit the floor. "What was the name again?"  
"Goku." Alex replied.  
"That's my dad... He's... dead."   
"Sorry man, but I have to say this is getting pretty weird... He always   
does talk about his sons, Gohan and... Goten. Ohhh my gosh..."  
"Okay this is getting too weird." Trunks said.  
"I have to agree with you." Goten said. "What else does he say?"  
"He says he's talking to me via this guy named King Kai."  
"King Kai!" Goten said. "Is my dad teaching you other stuff?"  
"Yeah, Kao Ken, he just finished teaching me instant transmission   
yesterday."  
"Kao Ken! Man I want to go to your house and talk to my dad... I've   
never really met him before." Goten said anxiously.  
"Wait... Hey Goku." Alex said.  
"Hey Alex... Who you talking to?" Goku said.  
"Your son!"  
"Seriously? Goten or Gohan?" Goku said anxious.  
"Goten, he's right here with me at lunch."  
"Cool, tell him to touch your shoulder we should be able to talk."  
"Okay... Goten touch my shoulder, you'll be able to talk to your dad."  
"Okay." Goten said grabbing Alex's shoulder. "Hey dad."  
"Hey son, wow to think I finally get to talk to you... How you been?"  
"Great..." he said as the bell for dismissal to go to recess rang. "Dad,   
I got to go we're going outside for recess."  
"Okay, bye son."  
"Hey how do you get outside?" Goten asked.  
"It's a lot of halls and teachers, Lemme try a new way to get out." Alex   
said getting his stuff. Goten and Trunks did the same. "Hold on." Alex   
said as he used instant transmission to get outside, before everyone.  
"Cool, instant transmission I presume." Goten said.  
"Yeah... Come on I know a place we can go and get some piece and quiet."   
Alex said. "Being part whatever it is, can you guys fly?"  
"Yeah of course." Trunks said. They all arouse into the air and followed   
Alex. They landed on a roof. "Where are we?"  
"Gym roof." Alex said.  
"Just outta curiosity what does everyone else think about your...   
talents?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah." Trunks added.  
"They don't know."  
"What about for athletics and stuff?" Trunks asked.  
"They think I'm really good. I'm not the best at the mile. I figure I'll   
use instant transmission to go around the track quick."  
"Cool, you'll have to teach us it."  
"Are you guys good at long distance?"  
"Yeah... I can run the mile in... Under two minutes." Trunks said.  
"Me too." Goten said.  
"Than you don't need it... Personally I just stay sorta fast and do like   
5:30. It's dangerous any faster."  
"How so."  
"They might think I'm using something."  
"Figures." Trunks said.  
In gym the last class of the day for Goten and Alex...  
"Okay class today is the day we start our normal first week tries, just   
to see how good you are." The gym teacher said.  
"Hey Alex, what do we do in this week?" Goten whispered.  
"Mostly things like pull ups and push ups, mile, other activities, my   
favorite though is tumbling."  
"Alex, do you have something to share with the class?" the gym teacher   
asked.  
"No sir, just explaining what we do in the first week in P.E."  
"Ohhh, in that case would you like to explain what we do?"  
"Sure... First we usually do things like pull-ups and push-ups the first   
day. The second day we do the mile, third day we usually do sit and   
reach and some other flexibility stuff. On the forth day we do some   
games, usually involving strength, endurance, and flexibility and the   
final day we do tumbling, my personal favorite."  
The gym teacher just stood there wondering. "That's correct... Anyway   
our school record holder, Alex did... this must be a typo 102 pull ups?"   
"That's correct sir, I intend to beat that record today." Alex said.  
"We'll see." The gym coach said.  
After everyone else did pull ups, Goten and Alex remained...  
"I'll make a deal with you Goten." Alex whispered.  
"Okay."  
"We each do 120?"  
"Fair enough."  
"You want to do the honors of going first?"  
"Sure." Goten said.  
10 minutes later...  
"119..." the gym coach said not believing what he was saying. "120." He   
said as everyone stared at Goten when he finally dropped. He wasn't even   
breathing hard.   
"That's impossible." A kid said. He was the bully of the class.  
"Not impossible my friend." Goten said.  
"Whatever short stuff."  
"At least I'm strong, I did how many more, ohhh yeah 110 more than you."   
Goten said as he walked around the kid. The kid got up. He got into a   
fighting stance. "You don't want to do that."  
"Ohhh yes I do." The kid said throwing a punch at Goten's face. Goten   
simply crooked his head to the side, the punch missing. "Why you   
little!" The kid said as he threw another punch. It connected with   
Goten's face, right in the cheek. He stood there unfazed. "How?"  
"Like I was saying you don't want to do that." Goten repeated himself.   
The gym teacher just stood there watching. The kid began panicking. He   
looked around and grabbed Alex. He held him by the usual arm around the   
neck method. "I don't think you picked the right kid to be messing   
with." Goten said.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Alex..." Goten said. He let a small golden aura build in his fist by   
his side.  
"Fair enough." Alex said. He let his power build up. He went super   
say-jin for a brief second knocking the kid down. The gym teacher   
finally stepped in.  
"Stop, Jeremy!" The gym teacher said to the fallen boy.  
"He... He did something." The boy named Jeremy said.  
Alex did 120 pull-ups...  
The dismissal bell rang. Jeremy walked up to Goten and Alex, who were   
talking. "You two after school in the field behind school, I'll bring   
some... friends."  
"Fine by me, I walk home." Alex said. "What do you say Goten."  
"Sure. My mom's not due till four, let's get Trunks."  
"The more the merrier." Jeremy said.  
After school (3:30)...  
Trunks, Alex, and Goten stood in the field after school. Jeremy and his   
gang of about Ten including him came. "Something I didn't think I'd be   
doing after school." Alex said.  
"Me neither." Trunks said.  
"Hafta agree with that... Go max."  
"Will do." Alex said with pleasure. He went super say-jin. Trunks and   
Goten did the same.  
"Do you think your little tricks are going to help you, they aren't."   
Jeremy said.  
"Tricks, ehhh Jeremy." Alex said raising into the air a few inches. "You   
never know..." Alex said disappearing and reappearing behind the gang.   
"What people are capable of." He said going back in front of them. "What   
do you guys say three each?"  
"Fine by me." Goten said charging up a little more. "You know is there a   
point?" He said powering down a little. They all got into fighting   
stances. The gang attacked except Jeremy who sat back and watched. One   
attacked Alex by attempted to backhand him. Alex put up his forearm and   
blocked the attack, the tremendous force hurting the attacker.   
"That's it, take to the skies." Trunks said.  
"Yeah." Goten said as they all raised feet above all of the attackers.   
"Man it's so tempting to use a Kamehameha."  
"Ai man to that." Alex said. "I'm finished playing." Alex said using a   
diving kick on one of the attackers. He kicked another in the gut and   
uppercuted the last one of his. They all did their own little routine   
and got the small ones out of the way.  
"So Jeremy short stuff has a big punch."  
"I'll give you that."  
"I'll make a deal with you." Alex said.  
"Okay..."  
"I beat you, you leave us alone, you try to get back at us you regret   
it, deal."  
"Okay."  
"Hey guys what's his Ki level?" Alex asked.  
"I'd say at about 200, he'll be able to withstand a small Kamehameha."  
"I agree, he's strong for a pure human." Alex said. He went back to his   
normal self. "I don't want to hurt you to bad so... Ka...me..." Alex   
brought his hands forward. "Ha...me..." he brought his hands back next   
to his waist, the very small orb of energy forming. "Ha!"  
He yelled moderately loud. He brought his hands forward and released the   
small ball and it hit Jeremy square in the chest, knocking him onto his   
back. "I think I won."  
"I give... up... That was a dirty trick."  
"Trick no... Kamehameha yes."  
"Whatever." Jeremy said. Bulma pulled up in her car.  
"Hey mom!" Trunks said. "I'd like you to meet Alex." He said pointing to   
Alex. "And Goten."  
"Yeah... Chi Chi said I need to pick up Goten and bring him to our   
house."  
"Mom, can Alex come over?"  
"I don't see why not, is it okay with your parents, Alex?"  
"Yeah... They won't mind." He said as they all pilled into the car.  
"Ohhh mom you'll never believe who Alex talks to." Trunks said shutting   
the door.  
"Who's that Trunks?" Bulma said beginning to drive off.  
"Goku." The second Trunks said that Bulma hit the breaks.  
"You know Goku?"  
"Yeah... he's taught me a lot of stuff, he also taught me how to go   
super say-jin."  
"You're a say-jin!"  
"Part anyway, my mom says the doctors put the genes in my DNA before I   
was born, I don't know how much, but I want to know.  
"Do you mind needles?" Bulma asked.  
"No not at all, with having to get them so much, they're nothing."  
"Okay I can take some blood samples and see how much and I can find who   
you're related to."  
"Cool." Alex said as they drove off. They arrived at the capsule corp.   
mansion. "Wow... You live here Trunks?"  
"Yeah." He said as they walked into the laboratory.   
"Come over here, Alex." Bulma said as Alex walked over. Trunks and Goten   
followed. "Role up your sleeve." Alex rolled up his sleeve. Goten and   
Trunks just watched. Bulma took a needle, it gleaming. Goten began   
biting his nails. Bulma went closer and closer to Alex's arm.   
"I can't take it!" Goten said walking off.  
"Like father like son." Bulma said.  
"What do you mean by that mom?"  
"Ohhh it's a long story... Anyway Goku was scared to death of any   
needle." Bulma said as she inserted it into Alex's arm. "It remained   
that way until he died." She finished filling the needle. "It's okay   
Goten no more needle!" Bulma yelled as Goten peeked his head around a   
corner. He walked back up. "Trunks, why don't you show the boys around,   
and introduce them to your father." Bulma said patching up Alex.   
"Dad..."  
"Yes, he's been in a rather good mood this afternoon."  
"Is he usually in a bad mood or something." Goten asked.  
"You don't want to know... Where is he?"  
"He's probably getting something to eat about now."  
"Ohhh... Come on guys." Trunks said leading them all off into the   
kitchen. As Bulma predicted Vegeta was in there. "Hey dad."  
"Afternoon, boy." Vegeta said still reading a book.  
"I'd like you to meet some friends."  
"Who are they." He said looking up from his book.   
"This is Goten and Alex."  
"Goten... You look like Kakorrat." He went back to his book  
"Who's that?" Goten asked.  
"Your dad's say-jin name."  
"Ohhh...   
"Dad, would you like to spar." Trunks asked.  
"Against you three that wouldn't be a challenge."  
"You don't want to even fight another say-jin." Alex said boldly. "You   
afraid you might loose." That got Vegeta to look up from his book.  
"You will regret saying that boy." Vegeta said getting up. "Let's step   
outside." Vegeta said walking out.  
"I think you'll find my power level a little high." Alex said following.  
"Sure." Vegeta said in the back yard. He went super say-jin.  
"That the best you can do?" Alex said. Vegeta went ultra say-jin, his   
highest level. "Hmmm." Alex said as he went super say-jin.   
"That your best boy?"  
"I haven't started." Alex said as he went super say-jin two. Vegeta's   
eye began to twitch. Alex finally went all out and went super say-jin   
level three. His eyebrows gone, his eyes green, his hair spiky and long.   
Vegeta stared in awe.   
"It's not possible!" Vegeta said. "He isn't even a full say-jin."  
"You still want to fight, Vegeta?"  
"No... You've proven yourself." Vegeta said going back to normal. Alex   
did the same.  
"How is it possible!?! A boy younger than my son, stronger than me?"  
"Believe it Vegeta." Alex said. Trunks and Goten just stared.   
"Tell me boy how did you get so far!?!"  
"I went super say-jin when my rage erupted from bullied all my life. I   
went super say-jin two when my dog and hedgehog died."  
"Those little things made you go so far."  
"Those little things were my god damn family, I cared for them, they   
were part of me. Goku helped me along the way. He taught me to control   
my energy, harness it."  
"And level three?"  
"That was simple training in near death conditions."  
"Where?"  
"In my mind. Goku is responsible for it."  
"Damn Kakorrat! He has helped so much!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma came around   
the back to see the enraged Vegeta and Alex.  
"Hey Alex... Come here."  
"Okay." Alex said following Bulma back into the lab. She showed him   
three strands of DNA.  
"This is yours." She said pointing to the one in the middle. "This is   
Vegeta's and this is Goku's." She said pointing to the two outside ones.   
"Okay so what."  
"You don't get it."  
"Am I missing something?"  
"You believe it or not are a full blooded say-jin."  
"How's that possible?"  
"I wondered that at first as well."  
"Than I compared yours to Vegeta's and Goku's... I hate to break it to   
you but it's not possible for you to be born naturally."  
"What are you saying?"  
"You... You're some sort of human construct, you're a combination of   
Goku and Vegeta."  
"What..."  
"You're a clone."  
"No way..." Alex said backing away. "It's not possible." He stopped in   
his tracks. "It's not fucking possible!"  
"Alex listen to me you're just a say-jin, a full blood say-jin."  
"It's not that!" he began to cry. "My family, my whole family is a god   
damn lie! It's all a fucking LIE! My Mom! MY DAD! WHY! WHY THE FUCK   
WOULD THEY DO THIS WITHOUT TELLING ME!!! EVERY FUCKING THING IN MY LIFE   
IS A GOD DAMN LIE!" He yelled as Trunks and Goten ran in. "DAMN THEM!!!   
IT'S ALL LIES!!!" He yelled. Alex shot off.  
"What the hell happened to him?" Trunks asked. "I'm going to follow   
him!"  
"Trunks don't!" Bulma yelled before her son went off. "He needs to take   
this on his own. It's what's best."  
"I know what's best for my friend." Trunks said as he shot off with   
Goten close behind.  
"No damnit!" Bulma yelled. "God damnit."  
Alex sped off towards a place his "father" took him. "DAMN THEM!!! I   
FUCKING TRUSTED THEM, LIES!!!" He landed. He began punching the ground   
his Ki levels extreme. He went super say-jin three without noticing.   
Than he felt it under his skin, he felt what he dreaded most. He went   
into a golden oozuar stage. Than in a few seconds he went to a super   
say-jin four state. His body was covered in fur. He had a tail,   
something he had never had. "WHY FUCKING ME!!! ALL I'VE WANTED IN LIFE   
WERE SMALL THINGS, NOT THIS, NOTHING LIKE THIS. WHY!!!!!!!!!!!" He   
yelled. Trunks and Goten landed.  
"Jesus." Goten said. They both walked over to Alex. He was on his knees   
crying with rage and anger.  
"Alex, it's me Trunks... What the hell, what the hell happened?"  
"My god damn parents happened."  
"You blame them?"  
"YES DAMNIT! They couldn't tell their own "son" what they had done. THEY   
FUCKING DIDN'T!!!"  
"It's not bad, Alex."  
"Do you have a fucking idea what it's like. To know that hurt inside,   
the fact that your own parents have lied to you for your whole god damn   
life. DO YOU!?!!!??"  
"No, I don't... we don't, all we can do is help.''  
"I know everything... Why I've had a kind heart, I've taken joy in   
hurting someone, I know why! I'm Goku and Vegeta!!! They're both inside   
me. My hate! My pain! My Will to help! That's why..." Alex yelled. "It   
will boil inside me forever... FOREVER!!! All I can do is thank your mom   
Trunks, she told me the truth, the mother I never had." He cried more.   
"I have something to do!"  
"God damnit don't do what I think you're going to do!?!" Goten yelled.  
"They chose their fate, not me!" Alex said getting up. "I will let them   
know what they have created. They created this rage in me!"  
"Alex remember Goku! Vegeta is fucking taking over you, man!" Trunks   
yelled.  
"Alex, I know you..." Goku said. "You wouldn't do that."  
"My blood boils because of them, Goku, do you know what it's like!?!"  
"Yes! I do! I do! When I found out I was a say-jin I was hurt. I know   
what it feels like. Everyone had lied to me. The only thing I knew was I   
had a tail, that was my only hint!"  
"I never had a tail Goku! I never suspected it! My parents said they put   
the say-jin's genes in me! They lied! THEY FUCKING LIED!!! They knew,   
yet they couldn't tell me their son, the ones they supposedly loved and   
cared!"  
"They do care..." Goku said. "Search your heart, you know it!"  
Alex just waited. He felt it, he felt to the extreme. They did care;   
they did it so he would be happy. No!!! They made it worse, had they   
told him the truth he wouldn't be in this situation. "They made me   
this!"  
"Yes they did! Is there anything you can do about it?!? You can't you   
can't, I'm telling you this as a sensei and as a friend, listen to your   
friends."  
"Goku it hurts so bad!!! I can't stand knowing what I am!"  
"Than forget it... Forget Bulma ever told you."  
"You can't forget things like that! I don't have any choices!"  
"Yes you damn well do!!!"  
"What are they than!"  
"Continue on with your life, use your rage and anger to help defend this   
planet. Use it like I did! Use it like Gohan does!"  
"I'm a boy! A god damn Boy!"  
"I was your age when I first did things, I was younger listen to me!"  
"Listen to him, Alex." Trunks said. "Listen!"  
"I don't know anything."  
"Yes you do, you're a smart boy!" Goten said. "You're one of the   
smartest I've known."  
Alex started shaking. "Thank you... Thank you." He said collapsing from   
the extreme exhaustion. He went back to normal. It was now sun set.   
Trunks walked over to Alex and picked him up.  
"Come on lets go back to my house." Trunks said as he and Goten blasted   
off. They arrived at capsule corp. "Mom!!!"  
"Ohhh thank god you're okay!" Bulma said running out to them. Alex was   
still over Trunks shoulder. "What happened?"  
"He's just drained... I don't think he's going to be happy to see his   
parents." Trunks said.  
"I have to agree, should we call his parents?" Bulma said.  
"We don't have his number." Trunks said.  
"He might have it on his backpack." Goten said. "They're still in the   
car... I'll go check." Goten said heading out to the car. He returned   
with a small tag. "It's 095- 358-0905."  
"Okay." Bulma said dialing it in. "Hello... Hi this is Bulma Briefs,   
your son is at capsule corp.... I think it would be wise for you and   
your husband to come down here... Okay... Bye." Bulma said hanging up   
the phone. "They'll be here in a couple minutes."  
"Right... Shall we get him to medical?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah." Bulma said walking into various corridors and finally getting to   
a large white room.  
"You ever get lost, Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Rarely." He replied walking into the medical area. Trunks set down Alex   
on a bed. Bulma strapped some things to Alex.  
"Man he really is wasted." Bulma said looking at a monitor. The doorbell   
rang. "I'll be right back... watch him." Bulma said to Goten and Trunks,   
running off. She returned with a man and a woman, obviously Alex's   
parents. "He's pretty drained, other than that he'll be okay."  
"Good to hear." The man said.  
"There's one more thing." Bulma said. "Boys why don't you go to Trunks   
room." Bulma said.  
"Right." Trunks said as they both ran off.  
"What is it?" The man asked.  
"I think you know... I told him." Bulma said.  
"He knows... I wish we could do something." The man said.  
"The best thing you can do is be there for him honestly."  
"I agree..."  
After the school year...  
Alex stood watching Goten and Trunks train. He than felt a strange ki   
around. It was rather large. "Trunks! Goten!" He yelled. They stopped   
what they were doing. "You guys feeling that?"  
"Yeah." Goten said.  
"That's not good either." Trunks added.  
"Looks like it's time to rock and role!" Alex said. "Hey I never did   
meet earth's Special Forces, you guys know any of them?"  
"Only people I know are Krillen and Gohan..." Trunks said.  
"You think I could... Try out?" Alex asked.  
"I don't see why not." Goten said. "We're automatically in since we're   
the sons of members."  
"Come on I know where everyone is meeting." Goten said.  
"Hold your horses, besides I can get us there quick." Alex said. "Just   
grab on and picture who or what we are going to." Alex said as Trunks   
and Goten grabbed his gi. Than they were gone. They were than at Dende's   
tower, where Piccolo stood along with Yamcha, Krillen, Vegeta, Tien, and   
Gohan.   
"Hey Bro!" Goten said.  
"Who you got with you?"  
"This is Alex, he'd like to I guess you could say try out."  
"Yamcha let's see what this boy has." Piccolo said.  
"Right." Yamcha said. He walked up to the considerably shorter boy.   
"This shrimp is going to try out." Alex gave him a glare.   
"You don't get it do you?" Alex said. Yamcha began to laugh. "I'm a   
lot..." He said getting behind Yamcha "Faster than you think."  
"Really... I bet I can..." Yamcha couldn't even finish before being met   
with Alex's fist in his stomach. "Cheap shot." He said gasping.  
"For you that was nothing." Alex said going super say-jin. "You were   
saying." Alex said as everyone began stepping back. "What do you say?"   
Alex said going back to normal.  
"You have a lot of power... But can you use it for good?" Gohan asked.  
"I have part of Goku in me, as well as Vegeta... I have a pure heart,   
it's of good."  
"I can sense that, no wonder you have my dad's attitude, as well some of   
Vegeta's, you're aggressive, have a will to help and you will not stop   
till you are the best." Gohan said. "You're in."  
"Boo yah!" Alex said happily.  
"Fun time is over... It's down to business." Gohan said. "I know   
everyone felt that, I have a feeling where it came from. Let's get   
going."  
"Right." Krillen said as they all shot off. They arrived at an area that   
the ki was coming from. Two short figures stood there destroying   
numerous buildings. They all got closer. They were short blue skin   
colored things with a large head. "Man do they look like Garlic Jr."  
"I agree." Gohan said. They all landed. The figures turned towards them.   
"Analysis." One of them said. "Minimal fighting power, destroy." It said   
charging. It took numerous swipes at the Z gang.   
"Get out of here, I'll take it!" Alex said powering up. The other figure   
came up from behind and slapped him behind the head, forcing him to lose   
consciousness. It did the same to Goten and Trunks.  
"Threat status... Danger!!! Initiate random light!" One said as it held   
its hand over its head. A bright light began to charge.  
"Hit the deck!" Krillen yelled jumping behind a large destroyed   
building. Gohan looked around for fractions of seconds. Trunks, Goten   
and Alex were in the open. He jumped on top of them. The blast went off   
just as he hit super say-jin two.  
A while later...  
"Wha..." Gohan said lifting his head out of the dirt. "Ahhh!" He   
realized one of his arms was gone. He looked over at Goten, Alex and   
Trunks. They were in bad shape. He looked around for the others. Piccolo   
was definitely dead, as was Yamcha and Tien. He couldn't see Krillen.   
"Krillen!" Gohan yelled. He looked at where his arm was again, it was   
bleeding pretty bad. "Krillen!" He yelled on more time. He saw some   
rubble moving than a hand shot out. It was Krillen. Krillen moved more   
of the rubble out of the way. Gohan could clearly see part of his ripped   
gi.  
"I'm still here!" Krillen yelled at the top of his lungs. Krillen   
noticed a ki growing nearby. Suddenly a white blast erupted in a fury of   
rage, underneath was Vegeta.  
"Damn that thing!" He looked over the death around him. He looked at   
Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Alex. He noticed Gohan's missing arm and the   
small pool of blood around and near him. "I'm getting that thing!"  
"Arrr!" Gohan screamed from the pain of his arm. "Don't do it, you have   
no chance!"  
"I will do what I want boy."  
"Your son is going to be in really bad shape... You have to help him..."  
"He is part say-jin he will be fine."  
"He will not!" Gohan yelled. "Arrr! Do it for him, I know you have good   
in you!"  
"I have none boy!"  
"You're wrong... AHHH!"  
"Where is it than?"  
"It's toward your son and Bulma!!! AHHH!" Gohan yelled. "You have to   
help them!"  
"I will take the boy and Kakorrat's son... I refuse to take the other!"  
"Because of your ego! Damn you are so arrogant!"  
"I can handle two..." Vegeta said picking up Goten and Trunks. "You get   
the other."  
"No... Wait!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta as he shot off. "Damn you!" He dug   
in his gi and pulled out a small bag. He managed to open it with his   
remaining arm, a senzu bean fell out. "Damn one left... Kinda like my   
arm... This kid better be worth it." He said as he pushed the senzu bean   
into Alex's mouth. "Swallow that... AHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled from the   
pain, he slipped out of consciousness.  
Vegeta landed at capsule corp. with the two boys. He kicked down the   
door to the lab.  
"Hey Vegeta..." Bulma said still attending to her computer. "What's   
AHHH!" She yelled as she saw the two boys. "My god what happened?"  
"We got... defeated."  
"Where's Alex and all?"  
"Kakorrat's eldest brat is tending to the other brat, he should be   
okay."  
"What about Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo?"  
"The three eyed, pretty boy, and green bean are dead."  
"Ohhh my gosh... What about Krillen?"  
"Alive as far as I could tell." Vegeta said as Alex stumbled in with   
Gohan.  
"What happened?" Bulma asked running over.  
"To be perfectly honest we got beat up... He's not in good shape." Alex   
said referring to Gohan.  
"Ohhh my god his arm!" Bulma said running over to Gohan. "Come on let's   
get him to medical!" Bulma said as she supported Gohan, giving Alex a   
break. Some of his gi was soaked in blood. They ran into the medical   
center, Vegeta still had the boys under his arm. Bulma set Gohan on a   
bed, quickly soaking some of the sheets with blood. Bulma grabbed   
numerous bandages and other medical supplies. "Now Gohan this is going   
to hurt." She said as used the tourniquet to stop the blood flow.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gohan yelled in pain.   
The next day...  
"He's in really bad shape." Goten said looking over his brother.  
"Yeah..." Alex said. "Don't worry."  
The radio started going on. "This is bad... The dual of death, they have   
been called are now attacking a small city out of Satan city." The   
radioman said.  
"Come on."  
"Bulma said we can't. She says we have some sort of problem." Goten   
said.  
"Does that ever stop Vegeta?"  
"No..." Goten said. "What's your point?"  
"You know I have part of him in me."  
"True."  
"That's why I'm going." Alex said blasting off.  
"He really is like my dad." Trunks said stepping into the room.  
"I know." Vegeta said in a dark corner. "I'm going to follow him."   
Vegeta shot off. He arrived to see Alex and one of the little things fighting, punching and kicking constantly. Alex was in super say-jin three mode. They finally stopped both looking at each other. Than with amazing speed the creature punched right through Alex. His lower left stomach area pierced completely with a bloody hand out of the other side. The creature smiled.   
"Got you now boy." The robot said in its metallic voice. Alex smiled. He touched his right hand to the creature's chest. He closed his eyes and waited a couple seconds. He reopened them.  
"INFERNAL BLAST!" Alex yelled, as the creature was shot back, hand and all out back through him. The creature finally exploded in a shower of metal. Alex smiled than collapsed. The other stared. "You're... next."   
Alex said barely audible. The other shot off. Vegeta shot off towards the boy. He walked in front of Alex. "Hey... Vegeta... mind giving me a hand?"  
"I'm amazed you're still alive boy." Vegeta commented.  
"Hey... You're almost like my... dad..." Alex said finally slipping out   
of consciousness. Vegeta starred at the boy.   
"Son..." Vegeta said quietly. He picked Alex up and shot off towards capsule corp.   
At capsule corp...  
"I wonder what happened to them?" Goten asked. He felt Vegeta's ki than a very low and fading slowly Alex's. "Ohhh no."  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
"I can feel Vegeta's ki, but Alex's is fading by the second and is quite low." Goten said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"He might be dying..." Goten said. "Damnit I shouldn't have let him go!"  
"Don't blame yourself, Goten." Bulma said.  
"They're here." Trunks said.  
Bulma ran outside with a stretcher. Alex was over Vegeta's shoulder.   
Trunks and Goten ran out.  
"What the hell happened?" Trunks asked.  
"He's bleeding bad." Vegeta said. He flipped Alex onto the stretcher.   
The hole in him easily two inches wide. Trunks stared in horror than ran off to the side off the house to vomit from the site of the hole. Goten just stared as Vegeta and Bulma hoisted him away to the medical center.   
Some of the bright green grass soaked in Alex's blood. He just stared at the grass for a couple minutes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Trunks.  
"This isn't good." Trunks said.  
"I know..." Goten said as he felt Goku and Gohan's ki close. They landed.  
"Hey... How is he?" Goku asked.  
"Not good." Goten said still staring at the grass. Goku looked at it. "How..." he wondered.  
"King Kai found a way I could cheat it, it only lasts a couple days. I have to wait an equal number of days staying. Either way it's not good."   
"Yeah..." Trunks said. "Come on lets see him." Trunks said leading everyone through the large complex. They went into the room Alex was in.   
Bulma walked over.  
"He'd like to talk to you guys." She said. She took off a pair of bloody gloves. They all walked over.  
"Hey Alex."  
"Do me a favor..." Alex gasped. "Promise me you'll bring me back."  
"You know we will." Goten said.  
"Promise me..."  
"We promise..." Trunks said.  
"I thank you... and..." Alex finally died. The monitor showed his heart flat liner, his blood pressure dropping and stopping, his breath go to none. Everyone stood there watching.  
"What do we do...?" Gohan asked.  
"Let's get together the dragon balls." Goten said a tear in his eye. Even Vegeta looked a tad hurt.  
"Son..." Vegeta whispered only he and few others could hear.  
"What?" Goten asked not hearing what Vegeta said.  
"He... said I was almost his father..." Vegeta said. "I'm helping..."   
Vegeta said.  
"Fine..." Goten said.  
"Where's the Dragon Radar?" Goku asked.  
"Always keep it handy." Bulma said handing it to Goku. "How long's it been since you guys made a wish?"  
"Well over a year." Gohan said.  
"Good... Come on lets go." Goku said heading off. They all shot off.   
Bulma was still silent.  
"Wait... We might not need the Dragon balls... Fix him up and get the body to my lab." Bulma instructed the doctors.  
Several weeks later...  
"We got all the dragon balls." Gohan said. "Those last three were difficult..." They put the last one into the circle. The dragon came out.  
"What are your wishes?" The dragon said.  
"We wish that Alex be brought back to life." Goten said. The dragon's eyes turned red.  
"I cannot bring back one who is not dead." The dragon said.  
"He's alive!" Trunks said joyfully.   
"That would be correct." The dragon said. "What are your two wishes?"  
"Guys you got any ideas?" Gohan asked.  
"Nope." Goten said.  
"I do..." Goku said.  
"What is your wish?" The dragon said impatiently.  
"I wish my wife to be pregnant with a son, of my blood." Goku said.  
The dragon's eyes turned red. "It has been done."  
"Any others?"  
"We can't even wish them all back, they've all been brought back." Gohan said. "Great dragon can we wish for the rule to be changed?"  
"Hmmm... It may be done."  
"We wish for the rule that a person may be brought back once to be changed to as many as needed."  
The dragon's eyes turned red. "It has been granted and until on year is up I bid you farewell." The dragon said as he disappeared and the dragon balls went off to the ends of the earth.  
"Come on lets go see Alex." Trunks said anxiously. They all shot towards capsule corp. When they arrived Bulma was waiting for them.   
"Hey..." Bulma said.  
"Where's Alex?"  
"He went off a day ago, said he had unfinished business." Bulma said   
looking into the sky. "Speak of the devil." She said as Alex landed.  
"Hey guys." Alex said with a smile.  
"How...?" Goten asked.  
"Bulma did something..."  
"Yep." Bulma added.  
The beginning of the school year...  
"Hey Goten." Alex said.  
"Hey... Who's your teacher?" Goten asked.  
"Mrs. Pintra."  
"Dang are we lucky." Goten said as they both walked into school.  
During class...  
"So let's see ummm Alex what'd you do over summer that was different or   
something you've never done?" The teacher asked.  
Alex just looked at the teacher. "You wouldn't believe me."  
"Come on Alex." Jeremy said. He had changed over the summer somehow.  
"Well to be honest, I died." Alex said. The whole class busted out into   
a fury of laughter. "I have witnesses."  
"Who?" A kid said.  
"Goten." Alex said pointing over at Goten.  
"It's true." Goten said as the class bused into another fury of   
laughter. "Hey we both have pictures, a little gory but they're   
pictures, you can even ask the president of capsule corps!"   
"Let's see these pictures." A kid said.  
"These things are not for people who have light stomachs." Alex said.  
"Come on!" The class yelled.  
"Fine, may I walk around and show them?"  
"I don't think it would be too bad." The teacher said. She allowed Alex   
to show the pictures.  
He went around with several. One of the pictures was with the wound all   
the way through, another with the operating room and him in his gi with   
the hole. Another of them all the blood on the floor, his vital signs,   
and the final one of the large scar on his stomach. When he finished   
showing everyone and four students running to the bathroom he sat back   
down in his seat.   
"Well that was certainly something not many people do."  
"Well most don't die and come back not on an operating table." Alex   
added.  
"I still don't believe it." A kid said.  
"You don't well, I have a huge scar, left my side."  
THE END!  
(Or is it?)  



End file.
